


Binding

by AllenTraduction



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Zabuza préfère panser rapidement ses plaies, préférant la rapidité a la rigueur.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 9





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Binding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46219) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Zabuza avait été habitué à soigner rapidement ses blessures, préférant l'efficacité à la rigueur. Il était rarement blessé, mais Haku se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Zabuza panser ses propres blessures. Cela n'avait été qu'un lavage rapide à l'eau froide, des bandages noués grossièrement, et si Zabuza avait ressenti de la douleur, il ne l'avait pas montré.

Les rêves de Zabuza étaient ceux de Haku , et dans une certaine mesure, cela signifiait que la responsabilité des soins du corps de Zabuza appartenait également à Haku. Et il prit cette responsabilité très au sérieux.

Au cours de leurs voyages, Haku a recherché les sages-femmes, des guérisseuses à la périphérie des communautés mais liées par chaque enfant qu'elles avaient aidé à mettre au monde. Ils lui ont montré quelles herbes cueillir, elles lui ont montré comment piquer des plaies. Les sages-femmes l'ont présenté aux acupuncteurs, les acupuncteurs aux apothicaires. Il était très important pour Haku d'être préparé, et il pensait que, dans une autre vie, il aurait peut-être pu faire cela. Il aurait pu errer dans la campagne et guérir les enfants malades, soulager les douleurs des personnes âgées. Mais il appartenant à Zabuza, et il était inutile de se demander ce qui aurait pu être, pas quand il était si reconnaissant d'être en ce moment avec Zabuza.

Lorsque Zabuza rentre après un travail avec un tissu attacher négligemment sur son bras, Haku lui propose de l'aider.

"Me permettriez-vous de soigner vos blessures?"

"Pas besoin." Répond simplement Zabuza

Haku baissa les yeux, déçu mais ne voulant pas déranger d'avantage Zabuza. Pourtant les mots lui échappèrent. 

"S'il vous plaît, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza ne fit aucun bruit, mais il s'assit sur leur lit et Haku récupéra la boîte de médicaments qu'il avait travaillés si dur pour l'aquerire.

La blessure n'était pas mauvaise - Haku avait vu pire dans ses études. Alors il al lava soigneusement, appliqua une pommade qui éviterait l'infection et l'enveloppa d'un long tissu, récupéré des vêtements que Haku avait depuis longtemps dépassés.

Zabuza n'a pas dit "Merci", et Haku ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais il leva une main pour caresser la joue de Haku, et Haku savait qu'il avait bien fait.


End file.
